criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Darkness is Here
The Darkness is Here is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-fourth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and eighth case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Before the player and Sean could interrogate Clifford Kent about the traitor in the team, they were informed by Jayden that he'd discovered Clifford's body in his cell. The duo raced to the cell and found Clifford slumped against the wall, his chest cut open and his intestines spilling out onto the floor. The player first questioned Jayden on how he found the body. He confessed that he was checking on the cells when he saw Clifford's body and headed straight to the player to tell them. The pair reluctantly carried on with the investigation, suspecting field expert Teresa Armstrong and detective Faith Parks in the process. Mid-way through the case, Chief Gate was informed that the safe house had been attacked and that Kshipra Bhardwaj was in danger! Sean and the player quickly rushed to the safe house but it was too late as they found Kshipra's body draped over a coffee table with his chest sliced open. Upset by the second murder, they continued investigating the double homicide, adding profiler Shane Chapeler and historian Mildred Murdoch to the suspect list. An incriminating clue meant Callum Watson was also added to the suspect list, meaning Irene took over lab analyses while the player investigated the traitor. While Sean refused to believe that someone on the team was capable of murder, Faith approached the detectives and confessed that she hadn't been completely honest with them. Faith confessed that she'd been dating Clifford before she discovered him to be an agent of COBRA. She admitted that she should've told the team sooner but didn't know how to. It was also discovered throughout the case that Jayden and Clifford had gotten into a fight shortly before his murder and that Teresa was being threatened by COBRA. Shane was interrogated after it was revealed he had rejected Kshipra's romantic advances and Mildred was confronted when it was revealed Clifford had helped Adrian Goldberg kill Martha Murdoch. It was also revealed that Clifford was responsible for the attempted murder of Callum Watson, prompting Sean and the player to question him further. Despite the motives, they arrested Faith for the murder. Sean refused to believe that Faith could carry out such horrible crimes but Faith confessed and sighed, knowing that she had been caught. She confessed that she was a member of COBRA and had been for years. She recounted how while she was a thief, stealing from estates to feed her brother, Thomas, she was recruited by COBRA. She admitted that they helped her get back on her feet but on one condition: she join the police force and act as a double agent. Faith explained that over time the force became a family to her and that she hated betraying them but had no choice. When Clifford revealed that someone on the team was a double agent, she knew she had to silence him. She approached him in the cell and gave him one final kiss before cutting him open. Faith then received orders to kill Kshipra and tie up that loose end, resulting in her doing so. The traitorous detective broke down into tears, apologizing for everything she had done and begged that they keep her brother safe. Sean then reluctantly handcuffed her. Before they could send her to trial, they heard the sound of gunshots. The team soon realized that Christopher Goodman, along with two other COBRA agents, were outside the station, demanding they turn Faith over to them or they would kill everyone. Panicked by the agents, Teresa asked to speak to the player immediately as she had thought of a plan. She told the team that she stored a crate of guns in the weapons locker and insisted that the team had no choice but to confront COBRA. Jayden and the player headed to the locker where they gathered a large amount of weapons. Jayden then handed one to Teresa and the player and prepared to head outside the station. Before they could, Callum insisted that he wanted to help them but Irene stopped him. Abigail then demanded to go outside with Jayden, refusing to lose him again. Jayden eventually gave in and the four of them headed out to confront COBRA. Christopher immediately fired a bullet into Teresa's shoulder, prompting Jayden to shoot one of the COBRA agents in the leg. Suddenly, Christopher aimed at Jayden, resulting in Abigail standing in the way. Before Christopher could shoot Abigail, Teresa shot him, prompting him and the other COBRA agents to flee. Jayden then hugged Abigail, relieved she was alright. Teresa then noticed that the agents dropped a cryptex which the duo soon opened, revealing bank details. After the bank details were analyzed, it was revealed that the army had funded COBRA for a while. Jayden and the player then confronted Faith about it. Faith decided to tell them the truth and admitted that COBRA had once been a secret branch of United States army, designed to covertly assassinate problematic individuals outside of the government's jurisdiction. Faith further explained that COBRA went rogue, believing that eliminating people's freedom was the only way to truly ensure peace. After finding this out, the government destroyed all trace of the organization and pretended that they didn't exist. When asked what COBRA's plan was, Faith confessed that COBRA planned to take over major cities and rule with an iron fist, executing any person who could pose a problem in the future. As the player went to leave, Faith apologized once more for her actions and confessed that she wished things had been different. She was then sent to trial where she was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Price. After Faith's sentencing, Warren informed the team that it was too dangerous to operate from the station anymore and that they had to go into hiding. Abigail then told Warren that she owned a warehouse on the outskirts of town where they could set up their equipment. The team then went into hiding and moved to the warehouse where Callum said he wanted to make a speech. Callum told the rest of the team that they couldn't give up, no matter how frightening the situation became. He promised that COBRA would fall one day and that they will be the ones responsible for it. His speech was cut-short when they heard that a train had derailed and crashed into a local village. The team then prepared to head to the crash site and stop COBRA, even if it was the last thing they did... Summary Victims *'Clifford Kent' (found eviscerated in his cell) *'Kshipra Bhardwaj' (disembowelled in the safe house) Murder Weapons *'Swiss Army Knife' *'Switchblade' Killer *'Faith Parks' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect drinks kombucha. *The suspect has read The Untouchable. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats donuts. *The killer drinks kombucha. *The killer has read The Untouchable. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jail Cell. (Clues: Clifford's Body, Bedding Pile; New Suspect: Jayden Chase) *Autopsy Clifford's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats donuts) *Examine Bedding Pile. (Result: Swiss Army Knife) *Examine Swiss Army Knife. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks kombucha; New Crime Scene: Weapons Locker) *Investigate Weapons Locker. (Clues: Clifford's Gun, Evidence Box) *Examine Clifford's Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Teresa's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Confront Teresa about the fingerprints on Clifford's gun. *Examine Evidence Box. (Result: Polaroid Camera Photo; New Suspect: Faith Parks) *Ask Faith about the friendly picture of her and Clifford. *Speak to Jayden about discovering the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Safe House. (Clues: Kshipra's Body, Locked Phone, Broken Device) *Autopsy Kshipra's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Untouchable)) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Kshipra's Phone) *Analyze Kshipra's Phone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Shane Chapeler) *Ask Shane why his number was in Kshipra's phone. (Attribute: Shane eats donuts and drinks kombucha) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Confront Mildred about going to meet Kshipra. (Attribute: Mildred drinks kombucha) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Duffel Bag, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Cell Keys) *Analyze Cell Keys. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Callum Watson) *Ask Callum why he touched the cell keys. (Attribute: Callum has read The Untouchable) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Incriminating Letter) *Confront Teresa about the message from COBRA in her bag. (Attribute: Teresa eats donuts, drinks kombucha and has read The Untouchable) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (04:00:00; Result: Jayden's Blood) *Confront Jayden about his fight with Clifford. (Attribute: Jayden eats donuts, drinks kombucha and has read The Untouchable) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Faith what she lied about. (Attribute: Faith eats donuts, drinks kombucha and has read The Untouchable) *Investigate Ammunition Wall. (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Wood, Donut Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poem) *Speak to Shane about the poem from Kshipra. (Attribute: Shane has read The Untouchable) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Target) *Analyze Target. (06:00:00) *Confront Mildred about making a target of Clifford. (Attribute: Mildred eats donuts and read The Untouchable) *Examine Donut Box. (Result: Theory Sheet) *Ask Callum about the shooting. (Attribute: Callum eats donuts and drinks kombucha) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Linen Basket, Glass Pieces) *Examine Linen Basket. (Result: Switchblade) *Analyze Switchblade. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Glass Lamp) *Analyze Glass Lamp. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Our Midst (6/6). (No stars) A Traitor in Our Midst (6/6) *Ask Teresa about her plan. *Investigate Weapons Locker. (Clue: Weapons Crate Padlock) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Crate Contents) *Examine Crate Contents. (Result: Guns; Reward: Determined Face; New Quasi-Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Confront Christopher and the COBRA agents. *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Bank Details) *Analyze Bank Details. (05:00:00) *Confront Faith about the army funding COBRA. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Abigail about her warehouse. (Reward: Burger) *Listen to Callum's speech. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Prospector's Rock Category:Rusthollow